The invention relates to a matrix printer, and more particularly to a matrix printer having electrodes which are biased for advancement toward a platen, and specifically to a clamp for releasably gripping the electrodes.
Matrix printers having electrodes which are in riding contact with a record carrier or with an ink carrier are known in the prior art. The electrodes produce characters on the record carrier either through the effects of heat, or through the effects of a voltage discharge. Because the electrodes are consumed and worn during their use, they must be periodically repositioned relative to the medium on which they are printing in order to remain effective.
One arrangement for repositioning such electrodes is shown by German Pat. No. 1,266,030 in which an electrode array is moved relative to a record carrier and wherein the electrode array is resiliently biased into conact with the carrier. Because of the geometry of the electrodes, printing can occur in one direction only.